


Polar Bears

by Writing-Rammstein (writingfanfic)



Category: Rammstein
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 15:03:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16518755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingfanfic/pseuds/Writing-Rammstein
Summary: For the prompt: 'May i have a fic in which Flake and the reader go in their first date and Flake is so anoying by how MUCH he likes her so when the date end he kiss her?'Flake! Smooches! Are! Cute!





	Polar Bears

“…and I loved it,” you enthuse, and then realise you have been talking solidly for five minutes. You swallow nervously, and Flake looks at you. He doesn’t look angry – his mouth is taut in a moue of what you  _would_  usually sign up as irritation, but his eyes are fascinated. “I-I’m sorry. I get talkative and excited…”

“…no, it’s fascinating. Do not worry, I like to listen to you,” he says, after a moment’s pause, and you feel your cheeks flush. “Ignore me. I have… uh, resting bitch face.”

“ _How_  do you know the phrase resting bitch face?” you ask, halfway between laughing and being thunderstruck, and he smiles then – not a wide beaming grin, but it’ll do.

“Richard uses many fascinating and bizarre phrases,” he says, and you laugh. “You… pick them up in the end.”

“But yes, I… that was my experience travelling in the Scandis. I get that it’s hardly Africa or something, but I loved it. I mean, the hiking was fun. You like hiking,” you say, and he does not react again, still watching you with that look in his eyes. “I think.”

“I do,” he says, shortly, and you swallow.

“Uh, I spent a year and a half out there, camping in random places – there are actually wild animals that can kill you out there, as well, so I suppose it was a real experience,” you say, and he nods. “There’s polar bears if you go all the way up to Svalbard, but…”

Suddenly, he leans across and kisses you – you stiffen for a moment, but only in shock, and then your heart starts to beat at twice the medically-recommended speed, and you blink as he sits back down.

“Wha?” you say, and then swallow. “I mean… wha?” That actually happened.  _Christian ‘Flake’ Lorenz_   _just kissed you_. “I… was I talking too much? I was talking too much, wasn’t I?”

“I have been thinking about how much I want to kiss you since you started talking,” he says, sincerely, and you feel your cheeks burning. “I am so sorry. It was very frustrating because I choose to pretend that I have no emotions and that I live like a robot.” You see his mouth flicker as he tries not to laugh as his own sardonic speech, and you feel a smile spreading across your mouth as well. “You are very interesting and passionate about it, and I admire that very much.”

“You kissed me,” you say, just verifying it, and he nodded.

“And I would like to do that a lot more, if you are open to it,” he says, and you nod, frantically. “It is my wish that I become a topic you enjoy talking of with such passion and happiness in your eyes.”

“…that’s the most romantic thing anyone has ever said to me, and it came out of you. With no sarcasm. Are you okay?”

“I think it’s the wine.”

“You haven’t drunk any,” you point out, and he smiles – and this one is a beam of happiness.

“Exactly.”


End file.
